


Sweet Nothings

by KakashisKunoichi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakashisKunoichi/pseuds/KakashisKunoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KakaSaku. Sakura always reveals her true feelings during and after sex. PWP. Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here, have some more KakaSaku while I think about how to carry Follow You Home forward. It’s not that I’m abandoning the story, just that I’m trying to think about how to make the next chapters worth reading. Sayonara, minna-san!

Why do I deserve Sakura?

She’s beautiful, she’s sweet, she’s mine…

“AAAAAH! FUCK!”

And she’s way too good at making me scream.

Sweat rolled down Kakashi’s cheek as he finished his climax. His heart felt like it would break through the confines of his ribcage at any second. Sitting up, he saw that Sakura was in much the same state as he was.

Crawling on top of her, he noted the rapid rising and falling of her chest. Hovering above her breasts, Kakashi ran a hand along her jawbone, earning a shiver for his efforts.

“Was that too quick for you, sensei?” Sakura murmured in between breaths. 

What a silly question. “Whatever’s good for you is good for me, Sakura.”

Within the blink of an eye, his precious cherry blossom quickly grabbed him by the shoulders, flopped them both over, landing with a slap! on top of the silver jonin, getting a surprised look in reply. 

“You wouldn’t say no to me going a little faster then, I take it?” she added with a wink to emphasise her point.

“Of – course not…” Kakashi stammered, more than a little surprised by the sudden change in her intentions, but he wasn’t going to be the one to ruin the moment, quickly going along with it.

About to reach down, Kakashi thought that the shy, coy game could be played by both of them. Resuming his downward “quest”, he slipped a finger inside Sakura and ran it around the inside of her clitoris, taking perverse delight in the shudders he felt racking her body. After a few more seconds, he slipped another one in and caught Sakura’s eye.

“You having fun there?” Sakura quipped in mock annoyance, pouting her lips.

“Oh, me? Plenty,” 

After a few more flicks of his fingers, the pink-haired kunoichi had reached her limit. Swiftly grabbing her lover’s fingers, she pushed them aside, then took hold of the digit she was most interested in, inserting it inside her womanhood. 

Getting the idea, Kakashi thought that it was high time that they took care of the problem in hand and started a rhythm. 

Rapidly catching on, Sakura followed suit, gripping her former sensei by the shoulders and moving to his beat. 

She, however, decided that there was something big that she needed to say.

“K-kakashi-sensei?” she huffed in between thrusts.

Supressing a chuckle, Kakashi thought this is so like Sakura. She always thinks of things to say when she’s not coherent.

“Y-yeah?”

“I love – love – YOU!” and with a final thrust, she spilled her seed down her ex-teacher’s legs, earning a pleased groan.

Doing the same, Kakashi filled his lover with his own juices, then remembered what Sakura had said before her climax.

Climbing gently up her body, he took one hand, tilted her chin, and pressed his lips to hers in a loving gesture.

“I love you too, more than you could imagine.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #2: I hope that was OK, it possibly wasn’t my best, but I needed to write more KakaSaku. Please review, and I’ll catch ya later! (:


End file.
